


Helpless

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Brainwashing, Breastfeeding, Consensual Kink, Diapers, Inflation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, No Sex, No Sex but Very Nasty Fantasies, Scat, Sorry Not Sorry, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Deceit's fantasies and kinks are being fulfilled tonight by the very lovely Patton. The one catch? His kinks involve helplessly wetting and messing himself for as long as Patton pleases.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly warning to mind the tags and the rating. This is rated explicit because while it doesn't have explicit sex, it certainly is a very explicit fantasy. If you feel up for the challenge (or you're just really into this sort of thing), go ahead and read. If you read and you don't like it, don't say I didn't warn you about the contents.

Deceit looked up at Patton from the position he was stuck in, lying down on an almost-too-small twin-size bed. He could feel the plastic sheets underneath, he knew he wouldn't ruin the mattress, but he was still _scared._ Patton was staring at him expectantly and Deceit knew what he wanted, but this was just...so embarrassing. So humaliating. Overwhelmingly so. He didn't want to safeword, because he really wanted this, but there was no doubt he was scared. He had never done this, at least, never on purpose.

"Come on, D, you know I'm not going to waste diapers," Patton said. "You have to prove to me that you're a baby. And babies wet their beds."

Deceit felt tears stinging his eyes, and he squeezed them shut tight. He was still lying down on the bed, and he knew that this wouldn't be nearly as bad as it felt in this moment. He looked at Patton one last time, hoping Patton wouldn't follow through with this. But Patton simply continued to watch him expectantly. So Deceit wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. He couldn't meet Patton's eyes as he forced himself to relax his aching muscles, allowing a little dribble of urine to fall into Deceit's boxer briefs. Then there was a little more, and a little more, and there was a definite wet patch in his undergarments. His heart was hammering as he continued to forcibly relax his muscles. He had drank too much that day, at least five glasses of water and he had been holding it all in. The dribble became a stream, heat soaking into his boxers and dripping downward, tickling his balls. Soon his boxers weren't able to soak up any more urine, and his worn out jeans started to get a faint stain around the crotch. It grew, and grew, and Deceit couldn't stop it anymore if he wanted to. He sighed in relief, left thumb finding its way into his mouth. The stain continued to grow, trickling downward much like his boxers had, and Deceit knew he had soaked the jeans straight through when he could feel the puddle on the sheets, soaking his thighs as well as the fabric sheets Patton had put over the plastic ones, presumably for this exact purpose. Deceit's right hand twitched; he was aching to massage his cock when it was done, but the stream hadn't finished yet.

When the stream finally trailed off, Deceit was so entrenched in his little space, he giggled and kicked his feet. He was good for Daddy, he had done what Daddy had asked, and the pee felt so _warm_ and _good_ on his skin.

Patton cooed at him and tickled under Deceit's chin, causing Deceit to laugh and smack his hands away playfully. "Well, you certainly made quite the mess, baby, but I'm not sure if you need a diaper. A pull-up, for sure, a super absorbant one. But a diaper? You didn't go poopy, did you?"

Deceit stared at Patton with wide eyes. Rarely did he want to participate in Deceit's scat kink, so he had naturally assumed Patton wouldn't want it tonight. Deceit sat up, squirming in his mess, still happy that he had made it, even if it was cooling off. "I can go poopy, Dada," Deceit said shyly. "Didn't think you wanted me to."

"Well, I'd much rather you be potty trained, but you want to be in a diaper, you have to prove you need them," Patton said simply. "So, pull-up? Or diaper?"

Deceit sat forward, just a bit, enjoying the _squelch_ of the sheets below him before beginning to push. His brain was yelling at him in alarm, exclaiming, _You're not wearing a diaper, and you're not on the potty! Stop!_ But he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on making sure he was put in a diaper tonight. His muscles ached as he pressed and pressed, and he forced himself to push the poop out of his body. It wasn't working as well as Deceit had hoped; really he was kind of hoping that he could just pee and be done with it, but he would be hard-pressed to pass up an opportunity to shit himself around someone else. The poop finally started to poke out of Dee's backside, and he pushed ever harder, hands balled into fists as he bit his lip and grunted. Slowly but surely, a rather impressive log made its way into his boxers. When he had finally pushed it out, he sighed in relief, leaning backwards and smashing the poop all over his ass. He would probably never admit it, but shitting himself in his boxer briefs was probably hotter than doing it in a diaper. Deceit stuck his left thumb back in his mouth as Patton pulled back the waitband of Deceit's jeans and underwear. "Oh, baby. You really _do_ need diapers if you're making that much of a mess. I'm sorry for doubting you. Clearly, I shouldn't have put you in big boy pants just yet."

Squirming, Deceit mumbled, "Is okay, Dada."

Patton picked Deceit up bridal style, and Deceit turned to see the brown and yellow stains he had left on the typically pristine cream sheets. He was still a little embarrassed, but he was getting what he wanted, so it couldn't be _all_ bad, right?

A wave of Patton's hand later and Deceit was being placed on a changing table where the bed had once been. He continued to suck his thumb, letting himself be lulled into a sense of calm by the familiar routine. Patton undid the button and zipper on his jeans, shimmying them down Deceit's hips and off his legs. "Phew! Good thing we can just wave the mess away, D, or you'd have to throw out these jeans! I'm not sure they'd be salvagable!"

Deceit giggled.

Patton rolled his eyes and checked Deceit's shirt. "Well, your shirt rode high enough up that you didn't get it messy, at least. Let's get those big boy pants off you, huh? You clearly aren't ready for them, yet."

Deceit blushed, but nodded.

Patton made quick work of the change. He took off Deceit's former underwear, and tossed it into the hamper they used to remind themselves they needed to magic the stains away, before taking a couple wipes and cleaning up Deceit's rather dirty ass. Patton made sure to clean his cock and balls, too, gently stroking them with the wipe until Deceit was half-hard and squirming more than usual. That done, Patton placed tha diaper under Deceit's ass, pulled it between his thighs, pointed Deceit's cock downward in the diaper, and taped it up shut tight. "Snug as a bug in a rug!" Patton chirped. "Does my baby boy feel better?"

Deceit nodded happily. "Thank you, Dada," he said.

Patton helped Deceit off the changing table and said, "I was wondering if you'd like to...spice tonight up a little. I told you this could go one of two ways, depending on what you did, right?"

Deceit nodded. They had gone over half a dozen different options for scenes like this before, all of them something or another that Deceit would use as fantasy fodder for weeks afterwards.

Patton smiled, "Well...I could always summon breasts and you could feed a little bit. The catch is that it wouldn't be ordinary breast milk. I would fill it with dieuretics and laxatives that made it impossible for you to stop relieving yourself for as long as I say so, and it would also fill you up and empty you fast enough that the laxatives and dieuretics wouldn't hurt you. Does that sound like something you would want?"

In slight awe of that option, Deceit silently nodded. He had brought that up to Patton once, more as a joke than anything, when Patton had asked him for his most unrealistic fantasy.

Patton returned the nod. "Oh, one other catch...if you don't drink fast enough, some of the milk will be absorbed into my body and I'll feel the effects too. And I'm making it so you never run out of breast milk, so...I'll be wearing a diaper, too, as a precautionary measure."

Deceit was getting hard at the thought of it. He silently nodded to let Patton know he understood, and Patton ushered him over to the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. From there, Patton shimmied out of his pants and boxers, diapering himself with minimal difficulty. Deceit was salivating, and he hadn't even gotten a taste of the milk, yet.

Patton sat cross-legged, facing Deceit, and with a smirk, he placed his hands over his pecs. When he let them go, Patton's pecs started to expand, small buds underneath Patton's shirt. As Deceit watched, the breasts grew from A cups, to B cups, to C cups in the span of thirty seconds. He was unashamedly staring, and the breasts continued to grow.

The shirt Patton was wearing was slowly riding up his midriff as his breasts expanded. At this point, he had to have double D's, and the growth showed no signs of stopping. Deceit noticed that Patton's shirt was getting two wet spots surrounding where his nipples were protruding through the fabric. As the spots grew, the growing slowed, but by this time, Patton's shirt was little more than a highly revealing crop top. Patton yanked it over his head, letting his breasts fall freely, dangling over his chest and dripping milk. "Looks like it's feeding time, huh?" Patton asked. "Come here, baby. Time for dinner."

Deceit crawled forward on the bed, postitioning himself so he was essentially sitting in Patton's lap. He could feel a little embarrassment surrounding this, but at the same time a thrill went through him that he had never felt before. He lifted Patton's left breast up to his mouth and began to suck. It was a little weird, at first, but he definitely enjoyed it. Milk flowed freely into his mouth, and Deceit noted that it was actually somewhat warm. He didn't know why he expected it to be cold-after all, Patton was a living, breathing person right there in front of him-but the warmth was a pleasant surprise. He could feel the milk starting to fill his stomach, and he was suddenly realizing exactly how hungry he was. He suckled away at Patton's nipple, one of Patton's hands tangling itself in Deceit's hair, the other rubbing Deceit's belly. Patton was moaning rather lewdy, and Deceit was secretly very pleased that he was the source of that sound. He kept sucking until his stomach felt like it might burst, and then the real fun began.

In an instant, Deceit's stomach was rumbling, and as Patton kept rubbing it, Deceit could feel the milk moving through his system faster than anything he had ever eaten or drank before. A pressure began to build in his bladder and his bowels, and he tried to hold out from soiling his diaper, wanting to savor the desperation, but he didn't get to savor it long. His stomach still felt full because he just kept drinking, and he had to get rid of the rest of it somehow. His bladder muscles were growing weaker, and weaker, until they couldn't hold back the sheer size of Deceit's full bladder, and urine rushed out in a hot stream. He hummed as his diaper grew hot, resting one hand on it as his eyes closed in bliss. The stream didn't seem to show any signs of stopping, or even slowing. If anything, Deceit was drinking the milk faster, now, knowing that the release would just keep coming.

Something in his mind was numbing, too, and the only thought running through his head was that he really wanted, no, _needed_ to shit. The pressure in his bowels was nearly unbearable, but he hadn't completely lost control yet. Truth be told, he was a little worried about his diaper leaking. He hadn't stopped pissing himself, yet, and what if when he let go it would wind up going everywhere?

Patton was carding his fingers through Deceit's hair, still moaning. "It's okay, baby. I made sure the diapers wouldn't leak. If you use up all the padding they have already, it'll simply expand to have more. You don't need to worry about...about leaks."

Deceit was relieved to hear that. He gave a little push, and a little push was all it took. Warm mush immediately started to create a bulge in the back of his diaper. It spread up as he lowered himself into it, but the top of his diaper merely tightened until nothing would be able to escape. The leg holes also tightened around his thighs. It should have felt restricting, but Deceit was going wild. As more and more shit filled his diaper, he could almost swear it was being absorbed into the padding. Not at a rate faster than he was pushing it out, but he wasn't being raised off his seat from the sheer amount of shit that filled his diaper.

Patton was shifting under him, fingers tightening and releasing their grip in Deceit's hair. He was moaning, but it sounded more desperate than pleasurable. Deceit felt at Patton's stomach and discovered that it was almost as distended as his own. Deceit knew that the breast milk might affect Patton, but he hadn't taken into account that even as he was feeding, there was an entire breast left unattended, to soak the milk back into Patton's system. And a wicked smile would have grown on his face were he not so busy latching onto Patton's other breast. His hand travelled lower, from Patton's stomach to his diaper. Deceit waited patiently as Patton squirmed and jostled him, knowing it was only a matter of time before Patton gave in...And he was rewarded with a blissful sigh from Patton as a sudden heat entered the front of Patton's diaper.

Deceit positioned his leg so his foot was on Patton's front, so he could feel the heat and the diaper swelling up, but he was really curious about the other end.

Sweat was breaking out on Patton's forehead, and he tried to hold it in. Deceit could hear Patton muttering, "I'm a big boy, I'm a big boy, I don't need diapers," over and over.

Deceit knew what he had to do, even if it was a little mean. He had his hand on the back of Patton's diaper, and lightly pressed his knee into Patton's abdomen. "Deceit!" Patton gasped, before moaning. The first part of a very long shit had just entered Patton's diaper.

If Deceit had even been paying attention to anything other than the pleasure of feeling Patton being reduced to his level, he might have noticed that a lot of his mental process had started to fade away. While the milk being absorbed into Patton's system might not affect Patton's brain, it was numbing Deceit's brain until all he could think about was pleasure, piss, and shit. His hand dropped away from Patton's diaper and his leg went slack so Patton could reposition it, as Deceit took both hands to Patton's breast to hopefully squeeze out more milk.

"You like this, don't you, baby?" Patton chuckled. "Being my helpless little horny baby, huh? Only wanting to make Daddy some presents in your diaper."

Deceit didn't have the wherewithall to respond. He just kept sucking and sucking, until he felt the diaper underneath him grow...firmer? No, it was simply growing! It ballooned outward, spreading his legs wide enough that he couldn't close them even if he wanted to. He had used the diaper so much that it had reached its maximum capacity as a normal diaper, and had to grow outward. He felt proud that he had been able to do that, that he was single-handedly able to make his diaper need to grow outward.

Patton slowly pulled Deceit away from his breast and Deceit whined. He wanted to feel full, to continue to wet and mess like he was completely helpless. But Patton just pushed the hair off Deceit's forehead. "Soon you can go back to feeding, baby," Patton promised. "But you're about to hit the next stage of the process."

Next stage? What could Patton possibly mean by that? Deceit didn't have time to wonder. Tingling filled his skull as the last of his piss and shit entered the diaper. He rubbed at his forehead, trying to get at the fuzzies and hopefully make them go away. What he didn't realize was that the tingling was a majority of his adult brain breaking down and being absorbed into Deceit's bloodstream. The parts of his brain flowed down, down, down until they started to get released into his intestines, and the last of the shit that was in there. He could feel the pressure in his intestines building, and he could _feel_ that this was going to be a big one. He got on all fours, sticking his ass high in the air, diaper drooping downward but not enough to leak its contents. Patton was watching him with rapt attention as Deceit pushed, and pushed, and pushed. Slowly, one last giant log started to be forced out of Deceit's ass, and in it, all of his adult brain. Everything he had ever learned, ever wanted, ever dreamed of was now forcefully removed from his body. As the log finally fell into Deceit's diaper, he sighed and sat down in it, revelling in the mush and the feeling of warmth that permeated his entire nether reigons.

Patton grinned as Deceit rubbed at his head again, trying to chase the last of the fuzzies away. What had he been doing? He couldn't remember. He looked over at Patton and saw that one of his breasts was still dripping milk. He made grabby hands towards Patton and Patton just laughed, pulling Deceit back on his lap and letting him feed himself into the oblivion of soiling his diaper again and again, for as long as Patton decided he wanted Deceit to do it. In time, Patton could reverse everything that had happened tonight, including Deceit forfeiting his adult brain in favor of behaving like a baby. But that was something to worry about in the future. Right now, Deceit was perfectly happy suckling at Patton's breasts as the both of them continued to fill their diapers to their absolute limits.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please feel free to leave a comment/kudo.


End file.
